Currently, various websites and forums have their own independent member systems. A user has to register an account and use a corresponding service only after using a corresponding login account name and login password to log in. With a growing number of websites and forums that need account registration, each user needs to manage more and more account information, which will easily result in the user getting confused or forgetting his/her own login account name.
The conventional techniques provide the functionality of “retrieving account name,” which retrieves a correct login account name to the user through an identification authentication. However, the identification authentication is generally implemented through methods, such as “answering authentication questions,” “e-mail verification,” and “short messages verification,” which are quite complicated. For example, if the user registers an account a long time ago or carelessly filling in an account registration form, the user often forgets the answers to the authentication questions. If the user manages a plurality of e-mail addresses and phone numbers at the same time, it may be necessary for the user to make repeated attempts, and the process of “short messages verification” may even not work if the user changes his/her phone number previously used for registration.